Insanity
by bubblefizz001
Summary: "Hi." He said as he took a piece ofcotton candy and put it in his mouth. She could watch it melt all day long but of course, she had to reply."Hey, I'm Sakura." She said introducing herself with what she hoped was a cute smile, but she highly doubted that
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey new story! First one in Naruto that isn't a oneshot. Wow, I can't believe I'm writing a psycho thriller, this will be an accomplishment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sorry. **

Prologue

To say she was frightened, would be a complete and utter understatement. Her whole body was shaking as she contemplated on the best thing to do. He had only been gone less than a minute ago but she knew he was going to act fast.

She shakily got up and ran towards her bag where she nervously fumbled to get her phone and dropped it the moment she got a hold of it. She leaned down as if scared that he will come back and see. She did her best to keep her hands on the phone as she sat on her bed knowing she couldn't do this standing up as her knees buckled anxiously.

She opened her phone and pressed '3' on her speed dial as the phone started ringing. The only thing chanting in her head was to, 'Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up'

At the fifth ring she was losing hope, it was pure luck that she stayed to hear the eighth as finally a voice rang out.

"Sakura?" a tired voice said as he seemed to have just woken up.

"Are you okay?" she asked barely managing from stopping herself from stuttering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he asked.

"Nothing. Sorry to have woken you up." She let out a huge relieved sigh as she was about to say goodbye and hang up.

"No it's ok-." He was cut off by something. Suddenly heart started beating erratically against her chest. This couldn't be happening, he was awake.

"Sasuke? Are you there? Sasuke? You have to hear me!" she shouted, she was about to continue to do so but she suddenly heard his phone drop and the conversation end.

This was it, he was as good as dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the update took later but I have another story so yeah, I still have to update that. I will most likely update this twice a month. If I can, I will do it more frequently.**

**Anyway, here it is, I seriously hope you like it and please review!**

"Sakura, you're about to be late!" her mom's shout was heard as Sakura quickly got up to look at her alarm clock and true enough, she barely had fifteen minutes before the bus arrived.

She took a quick shower and got into her school uniform that consisted of a white polo with a mini plaid blue skirt and plaid tie with knee-high socks and black flats. She put her hair up in a bun and let her bangs frame her face.

She got down to find the scent of freshly cooked pancakes waver in the air. She immediately sat on the dining table as she drizzled hers with maple syrup and ate happily. Her mom sat beside her as she turned the television on.

"And that was the cause of the fire yesterday. On to showbiz news, we have great ones about the hottest superstar today, Sasuke Uchiha!" her mom sent her a knowing glance as her eyes were solely glued to the screen and she just wanted to giggle so bad at the hot male that was being interviewed.

"So I heard about a certain tour that's happening." The host said. She too, seemed to fall right into his manly charm.

"Yes, I will be having a world tour starting tomorrow." He said, clarifying the question.

"Where exactly will you be heading off to?"

"I'll be starting with Asia, then off to Europe and doing a bit of North and South America and then I'll be back in four months' time." He said.

"That seems to be a long way to go."

"It's worth it. I've been receiving a lot of fanmail from fans from all over the world so I'd like to cater to as much to them as possible." He said.

"Sakura!" her mom said cutting her from her inner fangirl moment. "Your bus is here!"

"Okay, I'm going. Bye!" she yelled as she grabbed her backpack and left the gate.

The bus ride passed quickly as she was pretty quiet just thinking of Sasuke in all his glory. She hated the fact that he would be leaving, meaning he wouldn't be having any concerts here in the near future which was what she wanted. She was such a big fan but she never got to watch any concerts of his since she wasn't exactly born rich.

They were an average family and she went to a pretty average school. It wasn't very known but at the very least, she was part of the top twenty in her batch and that was enough for her.

"Sakura-chan, why are you so quiet today?" Naruto asked as he greeted her when she went in.

"Oh yeah, that's totally what a girl wants to hear." She said sarcastically. "Kidding, I was just thinking about something."

"Something that starts with an S and an H?" he watched Sakura's face turn into a blushing one. "I knew it! I was able to catch a glimpse of his interview awhile ago." Naruto said.

"Ino! Over here!" she yelled ignoring Naruto's previous comment as the blonde approached her by the lockers.

"Hey, were you able to answer the history homework?" Ino asked sheepishly. "I completely forgot."

"Ugh, typically. I'll teach you later. You have it after lunch, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks a lot! Oh yeah, have you heard about the world tour Sasuke's going off to?" Ino asked.

"Why do you guys keep reminding me?" Sakura wailed.

"Because you're the biggest fan we know and besides, I thought you'd be happy for him."

"Well, I'm not because it means he'll be meeting a lot more people meaning more competition."

"True, but think positive." Ino said as they headed to their first class.

As usual, Kakashi was late and this time he didn't bother giving an excuse knowing that the students weren't even listening anymore.

Naruto was doodling all over Sakura's notebook while she was listening to her iPod. By the time she opened her eyes at the end of the song. The only thing she could see in the page was ramen, and a whole lot of it.

"Naruto! What'd you do that for?" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Somehow, drawing ramen makes me less hungry." He said with a grin.

"Ugh, why don't you just go and ask Hinata to go with you?" Sakura sighed. He made this stupid deal with Kiba that until he gets the guts to ask Hinata out, he can't get any ramen which proved to be the worst deal he's done.

"Because, she just might reject me." Naruto replied with a frown, "Besides Neji also scares me a lot. He's so brooding and overprotective over Hinata."

"Well, I thought that you really liked her enough to sacrifice ramen and face Neji but I guess you're more of a coward than I thought." She teased, knowing this would get the blonde riled up.

"That's not true, I totally like Hinata and Neji's a wuss! Okay, I will ask her out!" he said in pure determination.

"When?" Sakura asked curiously. This would earn her a few gossip points from Ino who says she hasn't been updated recently just because she missed the breakup of Shikamaru and that girl from sand.

"Lunch. That's not such a bad idea right?" he asked suddenly doubting himself. She found it totally cute that Naruto only acts like this when it comes to Hinata.

"It would be perfect. Now, can you stop doodling all over my notebook because I still have to take down notes." She said.

"But Kakashi's not even teaching." He pointed out.

"Touche." She replied as she closed her eyes once again and let herself drift off through the sweet words of a certain song by the Uchiha. She liked him a lot and she knew that it wasn't a very big secret. All her friends knew of her crush on him that started when she watched his starting videos on youtube way before he was a famous superstar.

She thought of what she would do, just to get him to stare at her and more amazingly, talk to her. He was her idea of Mr. Perfect with his mysterious personality and natural charm that just drew all the girls to him. He barely dated though, his last girlfriend a supermodel was six months ago and apparently they broke up because he wanted to focus on his music more.

"Sakura, subject's over!" Naruto yelled in her ear and she hit him as a reflex.

"Owww."

"You deserved it." She said with a smile as they exited the room.

Before she knew it, lunch was starting and she told Ino all about Naruto's plan and both of them were very much anticipating just how he'll do it. They knew his fear of being rejected was far from possible considering Hinata had a childhood crush on him that she never seemed to outgrow.

"So, you think she's going to faint?" Ino asked, knowing the dark-haired girl had a tendency of doing that.

"Most likely, let's just hope Naruto won't panic too much."

"As if that's possible, oh there they are. Let's hurry or we might miss it." Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her quickly to the table.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted. Five pairs of eyes landed on her and said 'hi' back. The five were Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji. Kiba was currently MIA.

"So I heard about something about Naruto doing something at some time." Ino remarked as she looked at him with his nervous gaze.

"Me too. Hey, a ramen sounds good to eat later for dinner, don't you think so too Ino?" Sakura said with a smirk. Ino gave a big nod of approval.

The rest of the people at the table were wondering what exactly the two were doing. At this point, Naruto had finally gained the courage as he met Sakura's eyes and gave him a silent nod. He stood up and did a victory pose.

"What was that for? You haven't even done anything yet." Ino said.

"It helps me boost up my confidence. Ok, I'm going to do it!" he yelled doing a fist pump in the air.

He approached Hinata who was silently eating some shrimp and had been watching him for a time now, quickly looking away when she saw he was about to approach him.

"Hinata?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes, N-naruto-kun?" she asked wondering why he was talking to her.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd, um, like to," he paused looking at the floor and suddenly feeling the heavy glare Neji was giving him behind his back. "go out later at Ichiraku's." he said finally looking up only to see she fainted. "Hinata no!"

"Idiot." Tenten remarked though she was always doing her best to watch out for Neji who seemed intent on killing the blonde. "Neji, calm down. You know Naruto only has the best intetions." She said not believing herself. Neji scoffed at the statement.

"Look, dobe just take her to the clinic, but once I find out you attempted anything inappropriate towards her, let's just say you won't be having any children anytime soon." Neji warned.

Naruto almost let out a whimper at the statement but proceeded to carry Hinata, bridal style and brought her to the clinic, very much aware of the eyes that followed him until he exited the cafeteria.

"Anyway, forehead you promised to help me with my homework." Ino said.

"Oh yeah pig, I'll totally give it to you after that insult." The pink-haired girl replied sarcastically. She took a bite from her chicken and ignored the protests of the blonde beside her.

"Come on, I'm sorry! You are the most gorgeous, pretty, HELPFUL person I know!" Ino yelled, making several people turn to their table, she looked at them and screamed, "What are you all staring at?" making them return to what they were doing afraid of the blonde's wrath.

"Ugh, fine." She brought out her notebook and taught her as they ate.

With a friend's help, Ino got if immediately and did her own. "I'm done! I owe you Sakura! How about a pair of shoes you were staring at last time we went to the mall?" Ino offered. This assignment was worth a lot of her grade and she was a tad bit richer than most of them, excluding Hinata and Neji who were part of the renowned Hyuuga clan. Up to now, everyone still wondered why they actually went to this school when they could easily go for a private one.

"Really, the one with the pink bow?" Sakura asked, her eyes sparkling. Ino gave a sure nod as they rejoiced happily, for different reasons.

The lunch bell rang and they headed off to their respective classes. By departure, they found out Hinata was fine and she agreed to Naruto's arrangement.

"Naruto, I'm so proud of you!" Sakura congratulated him as they were leaving.

"Yeah, thanks for the support." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"No prob. So, you need to get ready for your date?" The emerald eyed girl asked as he gave her a nod and left her as she waited for Ino outside.

"Sakura, over here!" she heard the call as she turned to find Ino inside the car already, she had no idea when that happened but whatever.

"We're going shopping!" Ino whooped as she entered.

In a matter of minutes, they were inside the grand Konohaville, the biggest mall in the city. They were there weekly as they hung out there since it was rare for the place to be full because of its humongous size. They first headed to Starbucks.

"I'll have a venti caramel frappe." She ordered as Ino was done, holding her soy green tea frappe with her purse.

"Yummy." Ino purred as she took a sip.

"I don't know how you can take green tea." Sakura remarked disgusted. She hated soy and tea so that was the worst combination for her.

"You just have bad taste." Ino defended as they just sat there for half an hour talking about school and the likes.

Finally, they stood up and went around, as if they didn't memorize the whole place. Ino had gone off to another floor because they sold her favourite lingerie and she didn't exactly want to come with her so she just told her to meet at the shoe store in fifteen minutes.

She was walking with phone in hand as she saw a cotton candy shop and suddenly remembered all the childhood memories so she went to buy some. She happily ate it when she saw this really hot looking guy with a cap and glasses approaching the stand.

"One, please." He ordered and as he waited, he turned to her and she looked at him and gave him a smile which he immediately returned.

She could feel a blush coming as not much guys talked to her, aside from her friends who were basically brothers. All her crushes had not bothered to notice her.

"Hi." He said as he took a piece of his blue cotton candy and put it in his mouth. She could watch it melt all day long but of course, she had to reply.

"Hey, I'm Sakura." She said introducing herself with what she hoped was a cute smile, but she highly doubted that.

"Listen, I'm doing a survey and I was wondering if you'd be okay to answer." Her hopes suddenly deflated now seeing why he actually talked to her.

"Sure." She still replied.

"I'm assuming you know Uchiha Sasuke?" Of course she did, she was practically in love with the dude.

"I've heard of him." She replied as if not really caring about him.

"He released a new song 'Good Place' and well I'm part of his crew so yeah, what do you think about it?' she absolutely loved the song and memorized it the first time she heard it.

"It's pretty good, quite catchy." She said.

"How do you find him, Uchiha Sasuke in particular?" he asked as he moved his glasses.

"He's pretty awesome, for an artist I mean." She quickly defended, "he has really honest music and his lyrics are very relatable to his audience." She said.

"Wow, what a compliment." He said as they were in a somehow secluded place where the only people there was an old couple and some kid playing with his new toy.

He proceeded to take off his cap and glasses and Sakura was left flabbergasted.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said as he held out his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so ummmm, yeah hi!

I absolutely love this story and how it was going to turn out but I honestly don't feel like writing it because this genre is not for me, I realize. I just love reading it but I'm not so good when writing it as my own so if any of you would like to take it over, talk to me because this story has so much potential and I already have the whole plot in my head and I just can't seem to put it in long and beautiful sentences. If you think you're capable of at least that much, please do message me because I will gladly pass it on to you and see what you make of it.

So sorry for this update, if no one's willing, I will try to do it but I hold no assurance.

Xoxo,

Bubblefizz001


End file.
